


Date Night

by Okadiah



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Date Night, F/M, the Interrupted Date, these two i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okadiah/pseuds/Okadiah
Summary: Kanan and Hera attempt date night. Again and again and again.Prompt 6 for Kanera Week 2020.
Relationships: Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Comments: 13
Kudos: 44
Collections: Kanera Week 2020





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> This one was tougher for me to come up with, but when I polled people on Tumblr about what sort of date night everyone wanted to see, the Interrupted Date in some way, shape, or form seemed to be the nearly unanimous answer. So here we are! Thanks everyone who answered the poll, enjoy!

The first time Kanan and Hera had an official date night, they were excited. Who wouldn't be? They were young and falling _hard_ for each other. They'd blocked off the time and chosen an _excellent_ restaurant. He'd polished up nice and pretty and Hera had been a bombshell. They'd investigated the area thoroughly to make sure there were no Imperials, and Chop _swore_ he could handle anything that might come up.

They'd barely made it through appetizers before an Imperial complement entered and demanded that the rest of the patrons leave or be taken into Imperial custody. If they put up more fight than that? Well, who was to say, but given the way the troopers had their fingers on their triggers? Didn’t leave much to the imagination.

So they'd left with everyone else and spent the rest of what was supposed to be a wonderful evening together blowing up the Imps ships.

Admittedly, it had still been a good time, though Chopper had third-wheeled given his abilities and their usefulness.

They tried again a few months later, and while burned once, they hadn't let it stop them. Again they'd scouted out an excellent place. Again they dressed to the nines. And yeah, maybe this time they had their eyes peeled for Imperials, and they _might_ have hidden weapons on them, but who could blame them? It was supposed to be their night.

A droid from the Bounty Hunter's Guild crashed it on its hunt for a Weequay two tables over. This time they were quicker on the updraw, and between the two of them they had the droid down quickly enough that their meal was still steaming on the table.

The owner of the establishment politely asked them to vacate the premises even when they explained that they were _not_ secret bodyguards to the Weequay. They hadn’t even been able to take the food to go.

But now that it had happened twice, Kanan remembered an old Jedi proverb from his childhood. If it happened once, it wouldn’t happen again. But if it happened twice?

The same thing happened _every single time_ they had a date night.

And it wasn't like they hadn't noticed. Each time they came better prepared, just in case, and when that hadn't worked, they'd tried being spontaneous about it. They'd plan out strings of nights – date _weeks_ – hoping that one evening would be just right.

It never was. Just as they'd get settled, _something always happened_. It never failed. At first it was irritating because he wanted to have a nice, quiet night out with his lady-Twi, and the universe legitimately seemed to hate the idea. They didn’t try another date night for a year then. What was the point?

And then, one evening, they got bored. It was then that they considered actively weaponizing date night.

If the universe conspired to ruin their evenings together, well, what would happen if they had a date night _specifically_ with the hopes that it would be ruined? So they’d have to fight together.

So they’d dressed up, prepared, and as they sat at their table they waited. Where once there had been tense expectation and disappointment, now there was excitement.

They didn’t have to wait long. Sure enough blaster bolts started flying, patrons started screaming and scattering and they eagerly got to work.

It was an _excellent_ date night.

And so Kanan and Hera ultimately decided that date night was never going to be the same as it was for everyone else. They'd never have a nice meal together, of a fun night of dancing before coming home. They, on the other hand, got into fights.

Over the years, Kanan had come to think of it as, well, kinda perfect for them. Besides. While those traditional sorts of dates that other couples got to do in peace were nice and all, when push came to shove, they just _weren't_ that kind of couple. Dolling up for each other, wasting time for meals with high credit prices and small portions was nice, and admittedly the dancing and drinking was fun, but they were at their truest – their _purest_ – as a couple when they were watching each other's back, ruining the plans of whoever had the misfortune to get rowdy on their date night.

But as their crew grew and Sabine and Ezra had joined, as their responsibilities had grown, time for date night had become scarcer and scarcer. Time for just _them_ was harder to come by, and really? There wasn't much time to think about things like that anyway. Fighting the Empire was more important.

Or at least, that's how he'd felt before he'd been blinded. After? Well, his priorities got straightened out a bit and, while yes, their work with the rebellion was important, that didn't mean _they_ weren't either.

So he'd finally talked her into a date night.

It wouldn't be anything super special. They planned for a light dinner and a walk through a nice park and arming themselves to the teeth before leaving the _Ghost_ and the rest of the crew for what they hoped would be a nice evening. And honestly, maybe it had been long enough. Maybe this time they'd actually _have_ that dinner and walk, and they wouldn't be interrupted.

They came back an hour later.

"Oh," Ezra said, looking up from his newest tinkering project. "You’re back early. How was Date Night?"

They looked at each other, or at least, he turned his face toward Hera, but he was sure she was staring at him. Date night? How had date night gone _again,_ even after so long?

"Honestly, I wasn't all that impressed this time," Hera said with a shrug. She hadn’t even had to pull out her blaster.

"Yeah," he agreed, checking the state of his muscles and finding them as relaxed and unused as ever. He’d hoped for more than that, now that he was thinking about it. Something to heat the blood. "It hadn’t even lasted that long. Bad entrance. No real flare."

"They even let us _eat_ first too," Hera said with a shake of her head, even though he could hear the amusement in her voice.

"I ... feel like I'm missing something," Ezra said. He could all but feel the boy’s confusion.

"You wanna listen to a holovid?" Hera asked, changing the subject. "I don't really feel tired yet and the night's still pretty young."

"I don't mind," Kanan said before he got a new idea. "But, I mean, it _is_ still Date Night. I don't know about you, darling, but we haven’t been dancing in a while." He grinned. "We could try that place near the perimeter. I bet we'd have a lot of fun there."

Her hand slipped into his and tightened, and in the Force he could feel her excitement. "You know what? That's a great idea."

"The perimeter?" Ezra asked, bewildered. "You mean the one by the Imperial compound?"

But they were already leaving, smiling because the night _was_ still young. And it _was_ still date night.

And he couldn't imagine sharing it with anyone other than his lady-Twi.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, and I totally got the 'Jedi Proverb' from The Alchemist by Paulo Coelho. A lovely book btw.


End file.
